Forever
by Dimpled
Summary: "Fiyero? I need to leave." "No, Elphaba. You don't need to leave. All other nights you've given your soul to the sky, your broom, and the magic book. But tonight, no. Please Elphaba...I need you to give yourself to me." Fiyeraba Oneshot.


"No."

Fiyero had simply had enough. Sure, he was simple-minded, slightly annoying, and brainless, but now he was also intolerant.

Only Elphaba could stand there gaping at him like he'd grown an extra six heads. But he wasn't crazy. Not this time around. It could be very hard to love someone who either didn't love you back or just thought that after three years of searching, watching, and following while somehow leading a stupid group of guards still didn't qualify you for being her love. But somehow and someway, he had to show her. She had to know. And that wasn't going to happen if she left him again. He tightened his grip on her arm and looked deep into her eyes. He knew he should be careful, though, as he was prone to get lost in them...

Elphaba hadn't any idea what was going on...why was Fiyero holding her here? Didn't he see that she needed to be gone and away? She had so many things to fix, not to mention figure out her escape from the hell her life had become.

But he just stood there, holding her arm and standing centimeters away, evidently not caring how confused she'd become, nor how mad she was, and definitely not caring how much _she'd_ grown to care. About him. Oh, Oz...she hated to admit it, even in her mind...

Elphaba loved him so very much. But she couldn't tell him. Not just yet. She'd had several quirks and nudges lately, but none of them told her to declare her steady undying love for him. Somehow that didn't sound good when you were attempting to run...or ride...for your life.

Fiyero came to stand closer, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning forward to that the pale and green foreheads touched.

"Fiyero? I need to leave." Elphaba attempted to pull her arms out of his grasp, but Fiyero shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing any escape.

"No, Elphaba. You don't need to leave. All other nights you've given your soul to the sky, your broom, and the magic book. But tonight, no. Please Elphaba...I need you to give yourself to me."

That was huge. Fiyero, the prince of Vinkus himself, was telling her to stay with him for a night. Ah, but did she have a choice?

_Yes, _said the small, stricter part of her, that had no heart for Fiyero or love itself...the part that stayed put. The part that wasn't her.

And it was true. Yes, she did have a choice.

She could choose between flying off and saving Animals, while somehow earning her sister's forgiveness and her father's care, or staying here with Fiyero and loosing time, which she needed. Time. The word was so foreign to her.

"Fiyero, I..."

Fiyero pulled her tighter against him, skimming over her temple with his lips. "Please stay_._ I waited so long. I deserve this. _We _deserve this." He was nearly to tears as he looked at her. "Beautiful," he whispered, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear. "So beautiful." His eyes had a faraway look in them.

Although she was flattered, Elphaba was still puzzled, as she ought to be. Was he talking her her or talking of someone else? After all, Elphaba wasn't beautiful in any way, except maybe for her heart. She loved the Animals. And...sadly...that was bigger than Fiyero.

"I need to leave," She repeated for the umpteenth time that evening, tracing his cheek with one of her long fingers. "You know I need to leave. I can't stay."

"Elphaba, you can. You can stay. I have so many things to tell you. Please. I just need one night."

Elphaba gently kissed his cheek, and he closed his eyes at the light touch.

"I can't." Her words were daggers in his swelling heart. "Fiyero, some other time. I promise I will return. Forever." That last word made his heart pound. Forever? With Elphaba?

No. His mind snapped back to the argument it had wandered from. No. He wanted tonight. Call him a blight. Call him impatient. Shout to Oz how selfish, but-he needed his Elphaba. Now. Right now.

Elphaba gripped her broom tightly, standing on tiptoe so she could reach his forehead for a kiss.

"Please let me go," She whispered. Fiyero silently nodded, seeing that now matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't give in.

She gently withdrew from his arms and wrapped her cloak around her. Fiyero handed her the black hat she always wore, and before he or she could stop him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

It was tempting and set to be a seduction...but at the same time, it was comforting. The feel of her, one hand in her long black hair...the other cupping her cheek. His lips moved around hers in a sensual dance, unlike any other feeling Elphaba had ever known. When he broke apart, he nearly laughed at her look. She looked genuinely confused, if not blushed and a bit sleepy. She nodded and kissed him once more, though this time chaste, and mounted her broom.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said to her back. He couldn't help admiring how her hair flowed at the gentlest touch of the wind.

"Fiyero. A promise is a promise." She replied kindly, already knowing the question he was about to ask.

"You'll come back?"

"Forever."

_Forever._

The word repeated in his brain over and over again. _Forever__. _He had to believe her. He had to. He trusted her, loved her. He was always and forever going to be there for her.

Elphaba lifted off the ground.

_Forever._

But it wasn't enough. He had to be with her. He loved her too much to let her go.

* * *

He arrived back in the Emerald City hours later, and called for the men he would betray. He only needed them for hunting. And when they found her...she was all his, and to hell with the Gale Force.

"Troops," He said in his most commanding tone. "We are going east."


End file.
